Taking the Leap
by broadway-g33k
Summary: Reid and Morgan have feelings for each other, but are too scared to say. What happens when they do? Future slash and smut, possible future MPreg. Rated M for future content. ReidxMorgan Don't read if it's not your thing. Rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

Coming back from their third case in a row, the BAU boarded the plane to head back to Quantico. Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Morgan sat at the table, the three older men playing cards, while Reid struggled to keep his eyes open. In the day and a half, 34 hours and 18 minutes Reid recalled, they had been in San Diego he had not slept more than, maybe, 20 minutes. Prentiss and JJ were seated across from the table on the couch, tuning in and out of the men's conversation whilst having one of their own.

"I'm telling you, I don't understand how he's so tired. The kid drinks nothing but coffee with the entire bag of sugar in it. Right, Reid?" Morgan said as he looked to the younger agent next to him, who was falling asleep and nearly fell out of his chair. Morgan leaned over to help him back up. "Here," he lifted his arm for Reid to lean under, "You're either gonna lean on me or fall again, so I may as well throw the offer out there."

Reid looked at Morgan for a moment, contemplating what to do as the man he's had feelings for, for at least a year, wanted to put his arm around him. Hesitantly, he scooted under Morgan's arm and, eventually, fell asleep again.

After Reid was sleeping soundly once again, Rossi and Hotch exchanged and knowing look before turning back to Morgan. Hotch spoke first.

"You really protect him well," glancing at Reid, "He's like a brother to you, huh?"

"Yeah," Morgan replied looking down at the young man under his arm, "I don't know what I'd do without him."

Morgan wasn't lying, he felt strongly for Reid, maybe stringer than he was sharing. But he couldn't let Hotch or Rossi, or even Reid, find out. He couldn't risk losing his best friend.

Morgan was lost in his own thoughts and Hotch and Rossi, once again shared a look.

"We're profilers," Rossi said, "Can you see what I see?" He shifted his gaze to the two agents across from them. Morgan had since fallen asleep deep in his thoughts.

"They clearly like each other and are too afraid to admit it," Hotch said, also looking at the pair. Reid was in Morgan's arm, asleep against the older man's chest, Morgan's head on top of Reid's.

"They're adorable," Prentiss said, as she and JJ tuned back into the men's conversation.

JJ got up and took a picture of the two, "Garcia's gonna freak," she stifled her laughter and sent the picture to Garcia. Moments later, Garcia texted back.

"Aww, look at my junior genius and angelface! They're too cute!" JJ read out loud. Prentiss tried not to giggle audibly, failing completely.

"Are they a thing and just haven't told us?" Prentiss asked out loud.

"Hotch and I were just having that conversation-"Rossi started but was cut off by Hotch.

"-But if they were, I think they'd be more careful not to fall asleep, cuddling, in front of the team," Hotch finished.

"Can you blame him though?" JJ began, gesturing towards Reid.

"Yeah, he barely slept at all during the case, and if you were little Reid, wouldn't you want to curl up after 3 cases like that? Especially in the arms of Morgan?" Prentiss said, again trying not to laugh.

Reid woke up with all the commotion, he saw everyone was staring at him and he looked to his right and saw he was snuggled up to Morgan. As much as he wanted to stay in that position, he felt obligated to move. He scooted away from Morgan, blushing profusely, and as he did Morgan's head dropped, causing the older agent to wake up.

"Wha?..." Morgan's voice trailed off when he saw everyone staring at him, except Reid but he could tell the younger man was blushing. "What are you all staring at?"

JJ pulled out her phone and showed Morgan the picture of him and Reid asleep together. Now it was Morgan's turn to blush.

"You two are so cute!" JJ squealed, "And Garcia agrees."

She pulled up the text from Garcia that made both men blush harder, if that were possible. Reid got up and moved to the couch across form the table.

"We aren't a thing…" Reid said, turning away from the group, anger and hurt in his voice.

"Sorry Reid, we didn't mean to offend you guys. We just thought it was cute, we'll stop," JJ said, Prentiss nodded in agreement.

"Umm, i-it's okay…" Reid stammered then made a mad dash to the bathroom to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

The group exchanged glances.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," JJ started.

"No," Morgan cut her off,"Let me go." He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Reid?" HE SAID GENTLY.

"Go away, I don't want to talk," he responded.

"Spencer, we need to talk, come out or let me in," Derek said.

The use of his first name startled Spencer. He had never heard Derek use it before, as much as he had wished for it. He got upset when people discussed him and Derek as being a couple. He liked Derek, he had feelings for him for a while, but he was afraid to tell him in fear of losing his best friend.

"Spence? Spence?" Morgan called through the door. "Spence, let me in."

The door opened a little bit and Derek pushed through. He looked at Spencer, who looked hurt, sad, and like he wanted to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey, Pretty Boy, what's wrong?" Derek said, holding Spencer'sshoulders.

"Nothing," Spencer turned away so Derek wouldn't see the tears staring to fall.

"Something is definitely wrong, orelse you wouldn't have locked yourself inhere. Nor would you be so upset right now, or crying," Morgan wiped away a stray tear on his Pretty Boy's face.

Is Pretty Boy, he liked how that sounded. Though he didn't know how to tell Spencer.

"Well I don't know how to tell you,"Spencer started.

"You know you can tell me anything, Spence, You're my best friemd," Derek said.

"That's the problem!"

Derek should Spencer a confused look at his out burst.

"I'm afraid to tell you, I'm afraid if I tell you, I'll lose you," Spencer said turning away again.

"You couldn't lose me if you wanted to, Pretty Boy," Derek wiped another tear from Spencer's cheek.

"But you don't even know what I'm going to say, it could be terrible," Spencer replied.

"Spemnce, you're stuck with me, just tell me," Derek pleaded.

"Derek Morgan, I think I love you," Spencer said quickly, he was afraid of what Derek might say.

Derek wrapped the younger agent in a tight hug.

"How about we go back out to the team so they don't get too suspicious, and when we get back you can come to my place and we can talk, okay?" He felt Reid nod against his chest.

"Okay, let's go."

They headed back out to the team.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's taking them so long?" Prentiss said.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Reid," JJ agreed, "I feel bad, he seemed really upset."

"I think he really likes Morgan," Rossi added.

"But he's clearly too scared to tell him," Hotch added.

"Can you blame him?" Prentiss asked, "Morgan is such a ladies man, but I've seen how he looks at Reid."

"Reid apparently hasn't," Rossi said.

The group quieted down as Morgan and Reid returned.

"We're beginning our descent, everyone take your seats," Hotch said.

Everyone returned to where they sat before, Prentiss next to JJ, Hotch next to Rossi, and Reid next to Morgan. Rossi, Hotch and the girls exchanged what they thought were subtle glances.

"Why is everyone asking so weird?" Reid said aloud to no one in particular.

"It's nothing, Reid," Rossi said, but Reid knew it wasn't true

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Once off the plane, Morgan "offered" to give Reid a ride home. They both got in Morgan's car and headed to his apartment.

"I'm starving, wanna get something to bring back?" Derek asked calmly.

He couldn't wait to get back so he and Spencer could talk, but he thought food would decrease any tension of awkwardness.

"Sure," Spencer said, zoning out, out the window.

"You wanna get Indian? It's your favorite, right?" Derek said, glancing at the genius in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, it is. I can't believe you remembered that," Spencer said, looking over at Derek. He couldn't help but smile.

"Just because I don't have an eidetic memory, doesn't mean I can't remember the little things, too," he smiled at Spencer as he said it.

The younger agent giggled a little bit, they got food and brought it back to Derek's.

"So why were you so upset earlier?" Derek asked once they were done eating. Spencer didn't really know how to answer. "Come on, Pretty Boy, you can tell me," Derek said with a smile.

Spencer couldn't help but smile, too. "I just, uh, got uncomfortable when they called us a couple…" Spencer said looking away, the smile fading from him face.

"Anything to do with what you told me earlier?" Derek asked, turning the younger man to face him again.

"…Maybe…" Spencer said, shifting his gaze to the floor.

Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer, as he had earlier. "Can I tell you something, Pretty Boy?" Derek said, pulling away to look at Spencer, who nodded. "I think I love you, too, Spence."

The younger agent didn't know how to respond. He was shocked, but happy. He wrapped his arms around Derek again and hugged him tight. "Really?" Spencer asked, looking up at Derek.

"Really, Baby Boy," Derek said, holding Spencer close.

"So are we, uh, a thing?" Spencer asked, again peeking up to the older man.

Derek couldn't say no to those eyes. "Absolutely," he smiled down at Spencer and kissed his forehead.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

It had been five months since the two had become a couple. Five months of sneaking around, pretending nothing was happening around the others, and two months of living together. After three months of being together, Derek asked Spencer if he wanted to move in, and the two moved into a house Derek had been building. The team knew none of this.

They drove to work, same as always. By now everyone assumed Derek Picked Spencer up because his apartment was on Derek's route.

"Mornin' 187, chocolate Adonis," Penelope called, walking over to the pair.

"Hey Garcia," Reid called back in unison with Morgan's "Hey baby girl."

Spencer had soon learned not to be jealous of the pet names thrown back and forth between Penny and Derek. At work they were "Reid" and "Morgan", not "Spencer and Derek".

"Any cases?" Reid asked cautiously. He hoped for a no, as it was Friday and he was hoping for a weekend for just he and Derek.

"Sadly, yes. I was just coming to tell you two, everyone else is in briefing and you should get yourselves in there," Garcia told him, giving both the men a sorry look as if she knew why they were hoping for a "no". She then headed to briefing.

Spencer looked to Derek with wide eyes. "Do you think she knows?"

"No she's just being her," he said, giving Spencer's hand a quick squeeze and his forehead a quick kiss before heading to briefing. Before they knew it, they were boarding the jet to San Francisco.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer sat off on his own, looking over the case files.

"So the unsub is abducting children between the ages of 6 and 16," Reid said, scanning the files repeatedly.

Prentiss walked over. "They're being taken from parks, on their way home from school, and from their own yards?" Prentiss said reading over Reid's shoulder.

"So they take the kids when they're alone, more vulnerable," Ross added from across the aisle.

"How many kids have they taken?" JJ asked.

"Seven," Reid said solemnly.

"In what time span?" she asked again.

"About 3 ½ weeks," Reid read.

"So he should be going after another child soon," Hotch said from next to Rossi.

"I'll get Garcia on video call," Morgan said as he booted up the laptop.

Garcia's voice rang through the cabin. "He who seeks the Queen of all knowledge speak and be recognized."

"Hey mama, can you send us pictures of the seven kids who were abducted?" he said to the team's tech goddess.

"Absolutely, " she responded, "Sending them now."

"Also, find anything these kids might have in common," Hotch called from the back.

"Sure thing, bossman, faster than baby genius over there can recite pi."

**[A/N I was writing this part on Pi day. March 14****th****, 3.14.]**

Reid inhaled as if to begin.

"Don't even start," Morgan said. He didn't bother to look up at the man, he just smiled at the keyboard as he continued to type.

Reid got up and walked over to the computer. "Well, they're all Caucasians. Three girls, four boys, we can predict he'll abduct another Caucasian girl next. All the abductions happened in San Francisco, he so probably lives in or around there."

"And that's why we keep the junior-g man around," Garcia's voice came back again.

"Did you find anything, Garcia," Hotch asked.

"Yes, sir," she responded, "They all are from San Francisco, as said in the file, and they're all part of the same school district."

"So they all live near each other?" Prentiss spoke up.

"Relatively speaking," Garcia said.

"Did the families know each other?" Morgan asked.

"I will find out and get back to you," Garcia replied.

"We're landing soon, we'll call you once we land to see what you've found," Hotch said, returning to his seat.

"Okay, boss, Garcia out!" she chirped and disconnected.

Morgan shut down the laptop.

"So none of the children have turned up since the abductions began?" JJ asked.

"No, not one," Reid said, back to staring intensely at the files.

"We're about to land, guys. We'll set up at the police station, then I'll tell you the plans from there," Hotch said.

Everyone returned to their seats, as the plane descended.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated guys, I was just in a musical last weekend and it took up all my time for that entire week, then last week I was catching up on school work and this past weekend I got to go to NYC. I'll try to continue to update regularly, provided I don't get writer's block. Anyways, now back to our regularly scheduled program.)**

The team got off the plane and headed to the police station. Morgan made sure to call Garcia about anything she found.

"You've reached the Oracle of All Knowing, speak if you wish to know the truth," she answered.

"Hey, beautiful, so what did you find out about the families relationships with each other?" Derek replied.

"They knew each other through sports, activities and school, but weren't friends, per se," Garcia explained.

"Okay, thanks baby girl," he said, he almost hung up but he heard he say something else. "Repeat that, I didn't catch you."

"I said, I heard you and Reid are rooming together. And by heard, I meant made sure you are," she said.

"Wait, what?" he said, trying not to sound worried.

"I know about you two," she said.

"How?"

"I told you, I'm the Oracle of All Knowing."

"But…"

"Don't question me, just go do your thing so you and the team can come home." 

"Okay, thanks mama." 

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Morgan headed back to the team, informed them of what Garcia told him and they left for whatever job Hotch gave them. JJ, Reid, Morgan and Prentiss went to the most recent abduction site, and Hotch and Rossi talked to the parents of the missing children at the police station.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary at the abduction site," Prentiss said. She called Hotch from the family's backyard.

"Mr and Mrs. Palmer said nothing was out of place when they went out to call Kyle in for dinner. They heard nothing outside. It all seemed normal until they looked outside and didn't see Kyle," Hotch said. "Meet back here."

"Okay, see you there," Prentiss hung up. "He said to head back."

Everyone met back at the station and it was pushing 11 o'clock at night.

"Let's head back to the hotel, I'm sure you're all exhausted," Hotch said, everyone shook their heads in agreement.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

They all headed back to the hotel. Spencer saw Derek heading to the same room as him and let out a sigh of relief. As Derek shut the door behind him, he felt his waist wrapped in the younger agents arms.

"Well, hello there," Derek said, chuckling. He turned around to wrap his arms around Spencer.

Spencer cuddled into Derek's chest. "Hi."

"Hey, I have to tell you something," Derek said, pulling away from Spencer. They both went and sat on the couch in the room.

Spencer spoke first. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" Everything that could possibly be wrong ran through his head. Cancer, death, someone found out, they would be fired, everything.

"Nothing is really wrong, but someone does know," Derek said. He watched his lover go pale.

"Who?" he asked.

"The 'Oracle of All Knowing'," Derek said sarcastically.

"Penelope!" Spencer exclaimed. "But, how?"

"I don't know. All she told me is she's the 'Oracle of All Knowing' and wouldn't explain anything else," Derek said, shrugging.

"But we've been so careful around the office," Spencer though aloud.

"Maybe she figured it out off the clock, she has been hanging out with a bunch of profilers," Derek said.

"I guess, but what if Hotch finds out, what if he fires us?" Spencer began to panic.

"Shh, shh, shh," Derek said, pulling Spencer close, "It hasn't affected out work yet, and we won't let it. They have no reason to fire us."

Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek and hid in his chest, trying to make it all go away, fighting back tears.

"You're exhausted Baby Boy, let's go to bed," Derek said.

He led the now-crying Spencer to the bed and they fell asleep wishing the case would just end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Smut. Smut smut, glorious smut, ya know, if that's what you're into.**

Two days later, the case was finally over. Another girl had been abducted after Kyle, as the team suspected. All eight kids were found, though in pretty bad shape. The unsub, a man whose wife and baby had died years before, was taking kids to try and "rebuild" a family for himself.

The team got back on the plane close to midnight. Everyone basically fell asleep when they got on the plane, except for Morgan and Rossi. Morgan was afraid to fall asleep because, one, he couldn't fall asleep with his Pretty Boy in front of the team and, two, he was too nervous to sleep. Reid seemed so nervous during the case, and not just after Garcia found out about them. Morgan couldn't figure out why.

"Morgan?" Rossi's voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" he came out of the daze he had been in.

Rossi looked him up and down. "You look like you're ready to pass out, why don't you sleep? It's almost midnight."

"Can't sleep, I'll be fine," Morgan said, holding back a yawn to prove his point.

"Okay," Rossi said, but he didn't believe Morgan. "Is something wrong with Reid?"

Morgan had noticed Reid's nerves, as well as he seemed withdrawn when they discussed the kids.

"I'm not sure, I noticed he seemed weird during the case, but mainly about and around the kids," Morgan told Rossi.

"You think he was afraid of the 'Reid Effect' kicking in?" Rossi said.

"Maybe," Morgan began to think about what could be wrong with the younger agent. He yawned without realizing it.

"You're exhausted, go over there and sleep," Rossi said, pointing to the couch Reid was asleep on. He was curled up on one end.

"Fine," Morgan said heading to the couch. He contemplating curling up with Reid, but decided against it.

He fell asleep on the opposite end of the couch, making a note to talk to Reid later.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

A few hours later, the plane touched down back in Quantico. The team woke up and everyone got in their cars to go home. Spencer was asleep again as soon as Derek pressed on the gas. They got back home 30 minutes later, and Derek didn't have the heart to wake Spencer again, so he carried him bridal style up the front steps, through the house and to their room. When he put Spencer on the bed, he dropped a little harder than he meant to.

"Hmm," mumbled the half-asleep genius.

"Shh, we're home, go back to sleep," Derek said, running a hair through Spencer's hair. He took off his shirt and sat on the bed.

"Well, now I'm up," he responded, kissing Derek's cheek.

"It's also 5 am," Derek said, putting his head on the pillow.

"Then we can go to bed early tonight," Spencer kissed down Derek's neck between words.

Derek moaned at Spencer's touch. He leaned into the kisses as they trailed down his chest and stomach.

"Mmm, Spence," he groaned.

Spencer removed his own shirt, and then went to work on his boyfriend's pants.

Even the slight friction drove Derek mad. He moaned more, and whimpered when Spencer pulled away.

Derek tried to pull Spencer's face to his. "Uh-uh, I'm in charge today," Spencer said with a wink.

Those words coming from Spencer made Derek groan. Spencer kissed down Derek's stomach again. He got lower and slowly ran his teeth up the older agent's length. Derek's hips bucked at the touch.

"Fuck," he said, breathing deeply.

Spencer continued, moving to kiss his thighs. Derek's breath was sharp. Spencer licked his length again, letting his mouth linger at the top before taking the tip in his mouth. He let his tongue run across and Derek's breath quickened. Spencer bobbed his head rhythmically, speeding up whenever his lover's breath slowed.

Derek moaned Spencer's name and thrust into his mouth. He felt heat pooling in the stomach as he was pushed over the edge and Spencer swallowed it all. Spencer crawled to the head of the bed and kissed Derek. Then it was Derek's turn.

He flipped Spencer onto his back. "Baby, you still have you pants on," he said, sliding the offending clothes down his lover's legs.

He began leaving marks down Spencer's chest, and kissed down his stomach. He ran his teeth up Spencer's thigh. The younger man bucked his hips at the touch. Derek did it again and Spencer moaned his name.

"Yeah, Baby Boy?" Derek said before taking his lover in his mouth.

Spencer moaned again, thrusting his hips and fucking the older man's face. Derek pulled away and Spencer whimpered at the loss of friction. Derek positioned himself at Spencer's opening.

"F-f-fuck, please," Spencer begged.

Derek pushed slowly in, Spencer whimpered again. Derek stopped and waited for Spencer to give him some sort of sign to go. Once he did, Derek started pumping.

"Fuck," Spencer cried.

Derek sped up, his breath in time with the man under him. Spencer thrust his hips, Derek sped up to match his pace. They both moaned and came together.

Derek laid down next to Spencer, both men trying to catch their breath.

Derek nuzzled into Spencer's hair, "I love you, Pretty Boy." He kissed his head.

"I love you, too," Spencer said, looking up at his boyfriend.

They kissed before cuddling close and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan and Reid headed to work the next day and Reid looked like he was walking on air.

"What's with him?" Rossi said to Garcia.

She had a hunch, but obviously couldn't tell Rossi. "No clue, I'm gonna go dig," she said grinning.

Reid sauntered over to the break room and she followed.

"Hey, baby genius," she said sliding through the door.

"Hey, Garcia," he said, almost sang.

"What's got you so giddy?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," he said, dumping sugar into his coffee.

"Uh huh," she said staring at Reid. She didn't believe him at all.

They stood in the break room and Reid continued to smile at nothing.

"No, something is definitely up with you," Garcia said, "I may not be a profiler, but something is definitely making you happy."

"I'm just in a good mood, is that a crime?" he asked, but he wasn't just in a good mood, he was glowing.

Morgan walked in as Reid finished his sentence. "Baby girl, what did Pretty Boy over here do now?"

"He's super happy, like giggly rainbows and unicorns happy, and won't tell me why," Garcia said, fake whining like a little kid.

"He is?" Morgan said, "I don't see it."

Garcia jumped a bit," Ooo, you two did something!"

Morgan and Reid looked at each other and tried not to smile.

"Oh em gee!" Garcia squealed. After being shushed by the boys, she toned it down. "Did you too…"

The couple looked at each other again.

"You did!"

"Shhh! Garcia quiet down," Reid said.

"I bet you didn't," she said giggling.

Reid blushed hard.

"Garcia," Morgan gave her that stern parental glare, "People don't know about us. There's a possibility of one or both of us being transferred or worse fired. Keep it on the down low."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay, Penny, just keep it down," Morgan said putting an arm around her and an arm around Reid.

"Anyways, any cases to break my mood?" Reid asked, smiling at Garcia.

"Nope, just lots of paperwork," she replied, "Meaning I don't have to worry about you two."

"Ouff, I mean, I could get a nasty paper cut flipping through my files," Morgan said examining his hand, making it sound oh-so tragic.

Garcia and Reid laughed at him and Morgan looked offended.

"What?" Morgan said, still "offended".

Garcia and Reid laughed again.

Morgan put his arm around the two again. "Pen, 'Pen, let's go finish the paperwork, and get out early for the night."

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

It was another Friday afternoon of paperwork, about two months later, and everyone was just ready to go home.

Reid had finished his pile of work and had taken some from Morgan, Prentiss and JJ. He had almost finished all that, too.

Morgan still had a ways to go. He got up to slide some more files into Reid's stack. When he sat back down something hit him in the head, and when he looked around everyone was deep into their paperwork.

"Weird," Morgan thought, and turned back around.

This time a paper airplane flew over his head and onto his desk. He saw there was writing on it.

"I saw you try to sneak half your files into mine. You are not stealthy at all. You're gonna pay. ;) "

Morgan turned around and Reid wasn't at his desk. He headed to the break room and there was Reid.

"So how am I to pay?" Morgan asked, "I gave you some of my work so we could leave early and have more time this weekend."

"I haven't quite decided yet, but you'll see," Reid said with a wink.

"Morgan shook his head and went to finish the end of his paperwork.

A little less than an hour later, all the paperwork was done and Morgan and Reid headed home, and Morgan still had no idea what he was in for.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek and Spencer walked through their front door. Derek still didn't know what he was in for.

"So, how am I supposed to pay for giving you my extra files?" Derek said, wrapping his arm around the younger agent.

"Hmm…" Spencer thought out loud. Derek feared what he was in for. "You're cooking dinner."

"Is that all?" Derek asked.

"Don't make me come up with something worse," Spencer said, with a devious smile.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," he responded.

Spencer giggled and went to change from his usual dress pants, button down shirt and sweater vest. He came back in an old BAU t-shirt and a pair of Derek's sweatpants.

"That's odd," Spencer said, playing with the string on the sweatpants.

"What?" Derek walked over and hugged his boyfriend.

"Your sweatpants fit me better than usual," he responded.

"You've been eating more, probably because you've been running with Clooney and me," Derek said.

"Maybe," Spencer said, he doubted it and thought something else could be the cause. He didn't want to admit it, though.

"Come on, dinner's ready," Derek said, hugging Spencer once more before heading to the kitchen.

They sat and ate and talked about paperwork and Clooney (Derek wants to get a puppy, Spencer says no). They finished dinner and went to decide on a movie to watch. Spencer wanted Star Trek or a Doctor Who marathon, Derek wanted anything but.

They were mid-discussion when Spencer jumped up and bolted. He ran into the bathroom and vomited. Derek went after him and he crouched down and rubbed Spencer's back. Eventually he was just dry-heaving.

"Spence, are you okay?" Derek asked, still rubbing his back.

"Yeah, probably just ate too much," Spencer said. He didn't convince himself or Derek.

"You barely ate, Baby Boy. You shouldn't have even had much to throw up," Derek said, pulling Spencer off the floor and to their bed.

"Der, I'm fine, let's just go watch the movie," he tried to get up but Derek didn't let him.

"No, you lay down," he said, "I'll bring the movie in here. What season of Doctor Who should I grab?"

"Season 7," he responded. He smiled and, despite feeling like crap, it was genuine.

They got through most of the season and Spencer vomited twice more.

"I'm gonna call the doctor and try to get you an appointment tomorrow," Derek said, getting up to call the doctor.

They got an appointment for the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek and Spencer showed up for the doctor's appointment at nine the next morning.

"So what's going on," Dr. Uth asked.

"Well I've been gaining weight, which is really uncommon for me, and I vomited three times last night with almost nothing in my stomach to begin with," Spencer explained.

"Well there are a few things that could be the cause, although, one makes more sense than the others. Any chance you could be pregnant?" the doctor asked.

This is what Spencer had been afraid of. He started to panic a little bit.

"Spencer? Spence. Hey, calm down," Derek said as he grabbed Spencer's hand. "Did you suspect this?"

Spencer nodded, his eyes didn't leave he floor.

"Well, I'm going to send you to for a pregnancy and possible ultrasound," he handed the couple a card with the address on it. "I'll call her and let her know you're on your way."

"Okay, thank you, doctor," Derek said, leading Spencer out to the car.

"You okay, Baby Boy?" Derek asked, taking Spencer's hand in his. The two got in the car and started driving to the other doctor's office.

"Yeah, I mean I'm nervous, for obvious reasons, but if I'm actually, uh, you know, pregnant, I'll be really excited," Spencer said.

"Me too," Derek said, taking Spencer's hand again.

"It's over there," Spencer said pointing to a building up the street.

They pulled into the parking lot and Derek helped Spencer out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked as he took Derek's hand, "We don't even know if I'm pregnant yet. You better not baby me like this is if I am."

"But you're my Baby Boy," Derek said, giving his boyfriend's hand a squeeze.

"Oh my gosh, how will we tell the team?" Spencer said, beginning to panic again.

"Hey, hey, shh," Derek said, wrapping Spencer into a hug, "We'll cross that bridge if or when we need to." Spencer nodded against the older man's chest. "For now, let's just go get the pregnancy test done and we'll go from there, okay?"

Spencer took a deep breath, "Okay."

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

The pair headed in, talked to the front desk and filled out all the necessary papers. They sat in the waiting room for what Spencer thought was hours. Finally, they were brought back to the exam room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Gebhard," said a short, kind-faced woman.

"I'm Derek Morgan, this is my boyfriend Spencer Reid," Derek said, shaking hands with the doctor, then Spencer did the same.

"You seem to be showing signs of pregnancy, so I'm going to have you pee in this cup and put a reactant strip in it, it should only take a few minutes," Dr. Gebhard explained. She handed the cup to Spencer and pointed him to the bathroom. "So, Derek what do you think about all this?"

"I'm a little nervous, so is Spence, because we weren't exactly trying, but we're both excited," Derek said, then Spencer walked back in.

He handed the doctor the cup and she put the strip in it.

"In about three minutes, the strip should change and tell us positive or negative," Dr. Gebhard told them.

The couple nodded. The three talked until the three minutes were up.

Dr. Gebhard removed the strip. "It's positive!" she said. She threw out the strip and washed her hands "When can you two come in again? I want to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are."

"Well, we have tomorrow and Monday off, and it's touch and go after Monday," Spencer said.

"Okay how about Monday morning?" she suggested, "Nine o'clock?"

"Sounds great," Derek said.

"Okay, I'll see you two then," Dr. Gebhard said as the men walked out. They thanked her and headed to the car.


End file.
